Don't Let Me Fall
by the optimistic cynic
Summary: "They say what goes up must come down, but don't let me fall, don't let me fall." A series of drabbles written from the perspective of the Next Generation. Rating may change. Next up: Lucy
1. Hugo

**A/N: This is my first fan fiction posting, and I would appreciate all forms of criticism, good or bad. This is the first in a series of drabbles I'm currently working on. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

_I don't really know why I'm here, I guess I'm just here for the ride. _

_"_Don't Let me Fall" by

If you were to ask Hugo to describe himself in one word, he would choose average. There was nothing that caused him to stick out from the crowd like his cousins. Sometimes he wondered if he really was a Weasley.

He couldn't score straight O's like his sister Rose.

He couldn't do anything right like perfect Victorie.

He couldn't capture the attention of a whole room like Dominique.

He couldn't make girls swoon with just a smile like Louis.

He couldn't charm his way out of trouble like James.

He couldn't keep the peace like his cousin Albus.

He couldn't play quidditch as well as Lily.

He couldn't paint like Lucy.

He couldn't control his temper like Molly.

He couldn't tell a joke or pull a prank like Freddie

He couldn't tell the truth from a lie like Roxanne.

He didn't have anything that caused him to stand out from the crowd like every other Weasley in existence. He was just plain boring Hugo Weasly of average marks, quidditch skills, and everything else.


	2. Scorpius

**AN: Here's the second in the series. It's told from Scorpius' point of view. I wanted to use Rose originally, but after writing this I realized the Rose in my head didn't really fit with this piece. **

**Oh, and in the last drabble, the song was "Don't Let Me Fall" by B.o.B. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, just the situations that they find themselves in.**

* * *

_Too much love will kill you, if you can't make up your mind._

"Too Much Love Will Kill You," by Queen

If Lily was his sun, Roxanne was his moon.

Lily's sunlight made everything around him brighter, while Roxanne's moonlight helped him see through the darkness surrounding him.

With Lilly he was able to forget all the pressures placed upon him by his parents trying to restore the Malfoy name. He could laugh more, dream more, _live more._

With Roxanne he was able to summon the Slytherin cunning and Malfoy charm he never knew he had. He could win more, get more, _be more._

It was a difficult choice to make. His sun or his moon? To live or to be?


	3. Roxanne

**AN: Here's the next drabble. Let me know what you think please :) **

* * *

_It's easy to see I was made for this, From the womb all the way to the grave._

_"Don't Let Me Fall" by B.o.B_

* * *

When she finds out Albus was sorted into Slytherin she can't help but be a bit miffed. _She_ was supposed to be the first Weasley in over a hundred years to be sorted into Slytherin.

Because really, if any of the Weasley-Potter clan were to be sorted into Slytherin it would be her. Her father George Weasley and his twin Fred would have been Slytherins if it hadn't been for the fact that they loved to expose their cunningness. And don't even get her started on her mother, Angelina Johnson, who was the first Gryffindor in her mostly Slytherin family. She's had the Slytherin cunning down pat since before she could walk.

So, now a year later when she is sorted into Slytherin the Great Hall won't be stunned into silence like they were for Al. They'll merely shrug and wait for the Sorting Hat's next judgment.

Except that isn't how it happens. The Sorting Hat barely touches her head before announcing, _"Slytherin!"_ to the Great Hall, stunning everyone into silence. It's one thing for a Wotter to be sorted into a Slytherin, it's a completely different thing for a Wotter to be sorted into Slytherin _without_ becoming a hatstall.


	4. Victoire

**__Thank you all for reading! And thank you Bookworm41 for your review! I'm sorry for taking so long to post this next drabble, but don't worry the next one should *hopefully* be up by the end of the weekend. Anyhow, I hope you enjoy Victoire's story.**

**Comments, Critiques, and Suggestions are always welcome, just click on the review button! **

* * *

_I was up so high, staring down at the sky_

_B.o.B. "Don't let me Fall"_

It was supposed to be only that one time, just to help her get through the pressures of seventh year. It was hard work being the perfect child. Perfect looks, perfect grades, perfect friends, perfect everything really.

So, with all that in mind, she figured she was allowed to mess up at least once. But that once led to a second, which led to a third, which- well you get the picture.

Now, it looked like she, perfect Victoire, was dealing with a dirty drug addiction. But fortunately, or unfortunately depending on how you looked at it, nobody noticed, not her family, not her friends, not her boyfriend. She was a perfect actress after all.


	5. Lucy

**I know it's been a while since I updated, but here's the latest segment, the tragic artist Lucy Weasley. Thanks for the views and reviews. I really appreciate it. Please do continue reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this**

* * *

_I don't really know why I'm here_

_"Don't Let Me Fall" by B.o.B._

* * *

Whenever things got too tough to handle Lucy would pick up her paintbrush. The first time she picked up a paintbrush she was seven years old and listening to her parents argue-no scream at each other. It was a common occurrence in the Weasley-Davies household since neither her mother nor father believed in divorce (but oh Merlin, did she wish they did.)

So whenever she heard her parents argue (everyday) she would pick up her paintbrush and escape. She would paint pictures of bright meadows or happy families on her good days, and dreary landscapes and funeral marches on her bad days. Painting was how she dealt with her pain. Her parents arguing, Molly's cool indifference towards her, and later her lack of close friends, and the school's perception of her being the weird artist (which wasn't really helped by the fact that she was socially awkward.)

Really though, it's not all that surprising that she likes to cut herself; artists are tragically misunderstood, and if there is one thing that Lucy Weasley is, it's tragically misunderstood.


End file.
